The Weasel, the Scarecrow and their Bounded Silk
by TripWire- dono
Summary: "Her life is not big enough to accommodate 'two' lovers, Hatake Kakashi" "Is that a challenge, Uchiha Itachi?" "Aa"   Young Itachi x OC x Young Kakashi. R


**I had to write up this little beauty because it had been in my head for a VERY long time. It's so cute when I picture it in my head! Hello fellow readers, I'm alive and well and doing a lot of studying as a year 12 student and its beginning to take its toll on me... school hasn't even started yet and I'm wasting precious study time to procure me twisted imagination.**

**This will be a Kaka x OC x Itachi fic. I've had this idea for a very long time because Kakashi is Itachi's senpai and they have good relations concerning shinobi matters... however... daily matters? Bitter rivalry unfortunately. What better rivalry than over a girl.**

**There is no other Naruto-verse girls that would fit the criteria I have. I considered Anko, but she is too old for Itachi. Kurenai is with Asuma, **

**Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino are out of the question, so it had to be an OC around Itachi's age and the person I had chose if my OC Kinomoto Yura, who I had created from scratch since I started fanfiction. I need to get better at character developments and need some practice.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Weasel, the Scarecrow and their Bounded Silk  
**

The spring's air hovered in Konoha with the stifling heat. Flowers bloomed ever exuding the sweet scent from its core, permeating into shops and homes, its perfume soothing to the citizens of Konoha. Spring in Konoha was not what most people imagined it to be. It was different to most countries as it resembled more like summer with a combination of the numerous amounts of wild flora which opened in response to the heat. The moisture clung to all surfaces in a layer of sheen on buildings, civilians and shinobis alike. It does not worry them because this was the time of the Summer Festival that is to take place and since it was so, there were no complaints or peevish attitudes towards the heat because it was worth the extravagant events of the festive season. The children, Konoha's source of pride played happily in the parks together like vibrant humming birds flying through honeysuckles. The laughter of joy could be heard all around the vast green area as they pretend to be honourable shinobis in their childlike games.

Up the steep hill from the park sat two youths under a cherry blossom tree. One was a young proud ninja clad teen leaning against the smooth bark of the tree in a relaxed state. His mane of unkempt silvery-grey hair flopped to the side of his head in congruency to his hitai-ate which was tilted to cover his left eye. His face was covered with a ninja face mask, like second skin over his mouth and nose, leaving only his solitary right eye and his ears and side burns. His professional reason was to prevent passing out from scents detected by his hyper-sensitive nose and masking his facial expression, crucial in being a ninja. His other reason that he came up with he guessed was to prevent the little lady by his side or anyone else for that matter to see the light dusting of pink on his rough cheeks whenever she was within his vicinity.

He turned his idle eye towards the young girl that kneeled beside him with a packet of snacks on her lap. He was a good seven years her senior and for a while he was disturbed by that fact. However he grew to accept it and eventually didn't care for their age difference. He gazed at her with the eyes of boy who had fallen deep with the little girl kneeled beside him. To him, she looked very natural in the lush organic scenery, high above the town which was riddled with civilisation, on the steepest grassy hill in Konoha, occupied solely by the magnificent cherry blossom tree. If he had thought otherwise of her as a human being like himself, he would have believed she was a little forest sprite that had plucked up the small courage to venture closer to the humans and stopped only to curiously peer at them from the cherry tree.

He had read many folk stories of tree spirits and forest sprites that inhabited Konoha and their undying curiosity with humans. Especially of their uncanny ethereal beauty that had haunted men and their literature.

Indeed, if she wasn't a human, he would have seen her as a little forest fae who had descended to inadvertently, touch his heart.

He gave her a smile from beneath his mask and his eye crinkled with delight as he watched her eat her crackers with grace as her royal violet orbs scanned across the playground at the foot of the hill. She was dressed in the customary Kinomoto kimono and her silvery tresses were tied back with a satin blue ribbon and twisted to the side, tucked into the folds of her kimono. Her was kimono spun from the richest silk the Kinomoto clan had and was light and delicately cocooned the young girl. Its material allowed the excessive body heat to radiate and pass and allowed whatever cool breeze from the surrounding lush forests to cool her. Its patterned silver and gold petals of gardenias floated across her chest, drifting, drifting, drifting in a smooth winding motion to consequently pass over the edges of her knees and gather at the bottom hem of robe in light smooth piles at her dainty feet.

He couldn't ask for anything more. After an exhaustive mission around the borders of Konoha sitting with the beauty beside him beneath the twisted cherry blossom tree. He stretched out his right leg out in front of him and kept his left leg bent so he could rest his arm on it. He shyly turned to look at the little beauty munching away on the crackers. Her face was pale as the moon and her cheek bones eyes accentuated the tint of rouge from the spring heat. Her elvin features shaped her face emphasising his childish doubt in her being human and her startling long lashes fanned against her cheeks sensually every time she blinked. Her eyes, feline slant possessed the deepest of purple in its hue. Many times, he found himself lost into its depths like a black hole which sucked everything around it as prisoner. Its rich colour reminding him of the intense amethyst gemstone that his mother had left for him before she passed away.

To his relief she was definitely human.

'_I wonder if Yura realises the things she stirs within me'_

The said girl turned her head towards him and held out some of her crackers to him in offering.

"Kakashi-kun?" she shifted from her kneeling position to slant diagonally, still kneeling but to the side. Her legs were getting sore. The pile of crackers waiting in her seven year old hands.

"No thank you, it's alright" he waved his hand at her. Accepting the crackers meant his had to take off his mask to eat the snacks. Her voice was smooth and unusually deeper than most girls at her age of eight. But that gifted her with the charm of a mature lady.

Yura frowned and pulled her hand back to rest the opened package of crackers on her lap. There could only be one reason why he wouldn't eat in front of her.

"Do you ever take off your mask, Kakashi-kun?" Yura asked. She had guessed as much that he didn't want to reveal himself to her.

"Umm, never" he said. He gave a crinkle of a smile to the girl again.

Yura tilted her head in contemplation and then frowned again. She shifted until she was facing fully towards his side. "Then how do you eat?"

"Just like everybody else does" he smiled.

"...like everybody else..?"

"Aa"

Yura mentally groaned. Of all the times she had known Kakashi, he had learnt that he always answered strangely to say the least, so she shouldn't expect much from the teen. But she had always hoped he would be more honest with hair and most of all straight forward. He was an enigma that she wanted to solve and how could she solve him when she couldn't get past the physical stage in getting to tear off that mask. Like most children, they were overwhelmed with curiosity. Yura had always wanted to see his true face but her asking nicely had always been turned down with a '_Sorry gotta go, maybe next time'_ or a _'Maybe when you're older'_ and perhaps a simple _'Nah, I don't feel like it'_. Either way the elusive Kakashi would escape.

Yura wetted her lips before asking again. "Can I please see you face without the mask?" she gave him an expression which looked like this was the first time she was asking him when really she had lost count on how many times she asked him.

"Hm? Again Yura?" Kakashi smiled.

"Please, we have known each other for so long and I never see your face. For all of those years I have been your friend, you owe me" Yura leaned forward towards Kakashi's face, stunned to see the little Yura up so close and personal.

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat at the sheer proximity of her moon glowing face. Her eyes peered up at him, piercing his soul with its depth and its desire to see beneath his mask at his true face. His grey eye gazed down to her lips, her baby lips. He felt himself almost salivating as he inadvertently imagined the softness of those pair pressed against his. He mentally shook himself from his sinful thoughts as he straightened himself against the tree and looked down at her.

She hadn't changed her position.

'_You really have no idea of the things you do to me'_

_

* * *

_

Like the swift dragonfly, the young chuunin whizzed through the village gates and into the heart the city, bypassing and weaving across the roofs of the village he called home. He had just arrived back from a mission from Yukigakure and needed to see the Hokage to claim his pay and then go home to report back to parents and dodge the prying questions of the doddering fools he called the Uchiha clansmen.

He had to that in a span of thirty minutes before he meet the single girl whom had occupied his mind for a considerable amount of time.

'_Yura'_

Her laugh was like music to his ears. He last time he had seen her was over a week ago when he bumped into her at the dango store with her elder brother, Katsuya, having lunch. She looked absolutely enchanting with the stick of his favourite snack on the menu placed in her mouth as she sucked off the mitarashi sauce.

He couldn't say the same for Kinomoto Katsuya for at the time, he had mitarashi sauce pasted all over his face. He rather looked more like a mischievous, trouble making imp than an elf, which he was so familiar in his childhood stories. He mentally groaned as the sight of the Kinomoto's shining glint in his eyes whenever he looked at him. It was as though he knew of his deepest, darkest, sinful secrets.

_Her. _

To him she looked like a little forest spirit with her pale shining face and her elegant elvin features. Her feline eyes shone a majestic purple every time he looked upon and because of that most of the time he couldn't tear his gaze away. It lured him like a moth to a flame. Her figure was the same as any other little girl, however from the posture she was taught to hold at a young age, he knew she would blossom into a beautiful, graceful woman. He remembered the first time he had seen her playing at the Konoha memorial grounds in the grass, he almost believed that the bedtime faerie stories were true and that a little faerie had come down to explore Konoha. That was until her brother came over and smacked him over the head for staring.

Her lips, he could only imagine how soft it would be against his own.

She was a breath taking little girl. He often wondered if she really belonged to the village and not in the realm of the thick forest of Konoha. She was a sight for sore Sharingan eyes, eyes that had seen many deaths in his spiking career as a chuunin and who had already had a spot reserved for him in the ANBU ranks. Her innocence always brought a smile to his face as at least, whenever he came home, she was in the village. Her charm and wit had slowly filled up the black void that was in his chest, previously eaten away by the absurd pressure of the clan and the harsh and cruel reality of the world.

Dare say, he was in love with her at a tender age of ten.

"Ah, Itachi, Hatori and Kiriya. Come in" the Sandaime gestured his hands for Itachi to come in.

With his chuunin team, Itachi stood to the front.

"The mission was a success?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he toned.

"Well, here are your pay cheques" he handed them to each shinobi of the three man cell. "You will have a three days rest before you are signed in to be available for mission again"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" With Itachi leading the way, his fellow team mates filed out.

"That was a job well done guys! So how about Ichiraku ramen everyone?" Yamanaka Kiriya, the female member of the cell beamed.

"Sure why not" said Aburame Hatori, the second member of the team "What about you Itachi?"

"Not this time, I have something important to attend to right now" Itachi said. With that, he performed a body flicker out of the Hokage's building and into the compound of his clan and onto the doorstep of his home. Leaving his team mates plastered with a knowing smile.

After he got in, greeted his parents, pulled Sasuke off of him and faked being ill from his them and climbed up the stairs to his room. He took off his uniform and changed into home clothes and threw them into the dirty laundry hamper for his mother to come by and wash them. The dark haired Uchiha pulled his mission bag towards him and riffled out his belongings. Once he found what he was looking for, he placed it in his palm.

It was a neatly wrapped package in metallic blue and purple striped wrapping paper. It felt weighty in hands. His eyes softened at the memory of when he saw whatever he bought in Yukigakure that was in the box. He carefully placed it into his weapons pouch and securely strapped it around his waist. Next to him was a stuffed yeti like creature which he had spotted in a souvenir store. The minute he saw that, he thought of Sasuke. His little brother is going to have a long and tough time trying to figure out what heck the animal the stuff toy represented.

Itachi placed the oogly eyed thing on his dresser, planning to present it to little Sasuke after the little assignment he had set for himself. He stood and proceeded to open his window and leapt out onto the tree.

He was going out in search for that little forest spirit.

* * *

Like a dog which had caught the scent of a fast approaching enemy, he sensed a familiar chakra signature homing in on their location. He sighed. Of the times the little chuunin had to come now, he couldn't pick a better one. Kakashi was smart enough that the little chuunin was looking for Yura instead of him.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

With the grace of a swan and the stealth of a field mouse, another much younger boy landed with ease onto the sagging branches of the cherry blossom tree. Dark charcoal eyes leered down below at the two youths relaxing at the foot of the trunk. Kakashi looked up and gave a casual salute.

"Yo, Itachi"

"Itachi kun?" Yura peered up the branches. Among the clumps of full bloom pink cherry blossoms was a boy, clad in black with a small sword strapped to his back. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Yura gave a smile at her friend and motioned him to come down and sit with them. His countenance didn't shift the slightest as he jumped down with ease and landed in the grass in a crouched position like a wild cat before sitting cross legged opposite the two.

Itachi looked over at Yura; his breath was taken away again by her beauty which he hadn't seen in a few weeks due to a top secret mission in Yukigakure.

He bowed his head low as he rifled through his weapons pouch to procure a neatly wrapped package, no smaller than the palm of his ten year old hands. On his mission, he had enough time to even by a small present for Yura from Yukigakure.

"Yura" Itachi held out the blue and purple wrapped parcel to her. She beamed at him as she took the package and began shredding the paper to reveal a wooden lacquered box. She lifted the lid and revealed a delicately crafted comb.

The comb was used as a hair decoration for ladies when going anywhere outside their home. Her eyes widened as the glittering rhinestone which was famous in the Snow Country. It was made from rosewood and welded pieces of shining metal were stuck on to give the shape of pretty snow flowers.

"Thankyou so much Itachi-kun!" Yura leapt up and threw her arms around him, giving an appreciative hug.

Itachi tensed his muscles momentarily, being used to only Sasuke giving him death hugs and slowly wound his arm around her giving her a pats on the back. She released her hold on him and proceeded to frantically untie the ribbon in her hair and pull out her tresses. Yura was experienced in how to place hair decorations in her hair as it is expected of a female in the Kinomoto clan.

She looked absolutely stunning. She didn't look just like a pretty forest fae, but a noble forest fae.

"How do I look?" she blushed at the two males.

Itachi gave a nod of approval, being a man of a few words. "You look pretty as always, Yura" said Kakashi with a crinkling smile. Kakashi turned sharply and shot out his arms expectantly at Itachi.

"Why would I have something for you?" Itachi deadpanned. He glared at Kakashi.

"Just a thought" Kakashi pulled back his arm and eased himself back onto the tree trunk.

"Kakashi, I still want to see beneath your mask" Yura smirked up at him, reminding the famous copy-cat ninja that he wasn't off the hook and she was going to be persistent yet again.

"C'mon, please!" Yura begged him.

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"..." Kakashi paused.

He had thought of something, but he thought of it too cruel especially knowing that the young Uchiha prodigy also was in love with the Kinomoto heiress. But it was the only choice he had considering that he needed to make a stand sooner or later to claim the young girl as his own to Itachi and also express his feelings for her.

Kakashi never lost. He never liked to lose and never even thought of losing. The last thing he wanted to do was lose to the Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi sighed. "Just this once. It won't be my fault if you are not fast enough to catch a glimpse"

"I'm ready" Yura tensed her muscles in preparation to at last see the face of the infamous Hatake. Itachi witnessed the dangerous but mischievous glint in his grey eye and didn't like it one bit. What was he planning?

As fast as he pulled down his mask and pulled it back up again, he placed a swift but chaste kiss upon the young girl's soft lips. Although it didn't take a second, it was enough for him to feel the softness of her lips against his and to taste the aromatic lavender of her lip balm. It felt satisfying to also know now that he was her first kiss and it was incredibly exhilarating to see the shock, horrific, disgusted and acrimonious look rolled into one on the Uchiha's face. Through his solitary eyes, he gave a victorious smirk.

His eyes burned with jealousy and the ire emotions flickered across his face like ashes. Itachi felt a stab and twist to his chest as he was frozen and was forced to witness _his_ traitorous senpai steal the kiss from Kinomoto Yura, the kiss that should be _his_. Alas, his limbs were numbed with shock and he couldn't do anything to stop Kakashi, licking the delectable after taste of his conquest from behind the mask.

Kakashi was back in his idle position and Yura was just as shocked as Itachi. She felt everything that Kakashi had done to her, but was too fast to react to anything. An intense blush crept up to her cheeks and it flushed all the way down to her neck. That was her first _kiss_. She hesitantly looked over at Itachi and he looked absolutely livid, his eyes flickering to blood red every so often and it scared her.

"HEY! I wanted to see you face, not _that_!" She blurted at Kakashi. She didn't what to do. She was saving her kiss for her special someone when she grew older and now _he_ probably didn't want her anymore the image of the intensely angered Uchiha popped to mind.

"Heh" Kakashi gave a chuckle. "Didn't you like it Yura-chan?" he asked.

"I didn't get to see anything!"

"Too slow"

Yura blushed again and hid her face into the sleeves of her kimono. "That was my first kiss, and I was saving it" she mumbled.

"Are you now, well that's too bad because I enjoyed _my_ first kiss" Kakashi said.

"Hatake. Get. Up"

The looming aura of Uchiha Itachi surrounded the area, suffocating the grass and trees with its murderous intent. His fury rolled off of him in unabashed waves as he towered over the seated Hatake.

"YURA! TIME TO GO HOME!" a familiar voice broke through the silence and both males broke out of their glaring match at the sound Kinomoto Katsuya.

"Yes Niisan!" Yura called out. She gave a quick hug to Itachi who was fully solid and stiff with the rigidity of a shinobi at attention and didn't even acknowledge her leaving as he was much too busy directing his anger at Kakashi through his powerful glare. Her heart sank because her crush didn't respond to her hug. She hesitantly said goodbye to Kakashi as he plucked up the nerve to give her a casual wave. Yura, making sure she kept her new hair comb in place, skipped down the hill to arrive at the awaiting arms of her brother.

Kakashi stood up and peered down at Itachi, he was a good head taller than him but that didn't do anything to dampen the murderous aura Itachi gave off. He stepped closer to the Hatake and threatened a kunai at his neck. He slashed a small nick in his neck before he stalked off.

Kakashi was glad he didn't do something absolutely normal and rational like stabbing him multiple times and then lynching his body up in the tree for the crows to feast on.

Itachi turned back to give him a last glare before hissing:

"Listen closely and listen good Hatake. Her life is not big enough for _two_ _lovers_"

With that, the driven Uchiha continued down the slope of the hill, his pony tail fluttering in the wind. Kakashi indeed did listened closely and well.

"It's a challenge then"

* * *

**Hah. That's my first love triangle between the hottest guys in Naruto. In case you didn't know, Yura is seven years old, Kakashi being "seven years her senior" makes him fourteen. Itachi, now already a chuunin, according to the Naruto Databooks, makes him ten years old. He learnt that in Japanese society, they don't really care about age difference. No wonder in drama's I see families with husbands that are like 40-50 years looking with a 20 year old looking wife... and the children with crooked teeth. Makes you wonder...**

**I really enjoyed writing this and Kudos goes to my sister for helping me develop Itachi's last and memorable line. *chuckle* he is just adorable when he wants to be. Itachi and Kakashi are rivals in love, but unfortunately for Kakashi, Yura has already found someone. Maybe in another oneshot, he will have Yura. KAKASHI GOT HER FIRST KISS THOUGH! Sorry Itachi. It's a lose-lose-lose situation for all three of them.**

**Isn't Kakashi a little bastard?  
**

**Goodbye for now and If you are new, check out my other oneshots!**

**Tripwire- dono  
**


End file.
